A need exists for a dosage cap assembly for tracking the last time that a dosage of medication was taken and is in compliance with federal law requiring a tight closure of a cap or lid to a medicine vial or container to ensure drug potency.
A need exists for a very simple dosage cap assembly that can be installed on existing medicine dosage containers from a drug store or pharmacy.
A need exists for a dosage cap assembly that can be easily rotated to record the taking of pills by a person, thereby providing people who easily forget with a way of remembering which dosages they have taken.
A need exists for a dosage cap assembly that can be easily transported.
A need exists for a dosage cap assembly that is small, lightweight, compact, and can be traveled with such that the user is in compliance with state law and federal law.
A need exists for indicating to paramedics which dosages of which medications have been taken by a patient.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.